Cam and follower designs are known wherein the cam is an incompressible member which when rotated brings one or more lobes of the cam into contact with the follower to displace and/or retain the position of a member. Cams can be used to create top-dead center, bottom-dead-center and over-center contact positions and to create locking positions of components and/or fastening designs. Disadvantages of known cam and follower systems result from the use of a solid cam and cam lobes that commonly require a deflection system, for example in the form of biasing springs or biasing devices separate from the cam and follower that are required to allow cam lobe displacement to occur in reaching a cam locked position. Deflection systems increase system complexity. The disadvantages are further manifested in multiple part system increased cost, and alignment/tolerance issues that must be accommodated. Cam, follower and component wear also result from the frictional contact of the cam which requires subsequent adjustment of the cam and/or follower positioning.